JEBAL KYU,WAE?
by amelkyuzone29
Summary: "jebal Kyu,wae?" "Aku hanya ..." Akankah ego akan mengalahkan segalanya saat rasa sayang sudah hinggap begitu lama mengisi hati yang selalu dipenuhi sepi..?
1. Chapter 1

**JEBAL KYU, WAE ? **

**Artis: Cho-Kyuhyun, All member Super Junior**

**Gendre: Brothership angst,sad**

**Chapter: 1 **

**_"jebal Kyu,wae?"_**

**_"Aku hanya ..."_**

**_Akankah ego akan mengalahkan segalanya saat rasa sayang sudah hinggap begitu lama mengisi hati yang selalu dipenuhi sepi..? _**

18.00PM ; WKS

***Dorm Super Junior***

"wah, sepertinya diluar hujan.."kata ryeowook.

"bukankah tiap hari memang sudah mulai hujan", jawab sungmin.

"apa semua member sudah pulang ?" tanya ryeowook.

"kyuhyun sepertinya belum pulang, kemana dia pergi? Handphonenya juga tidak aktif", jawab sungmin mulai resah.

"ahhh, mungkin dia sedang bermain ke dorm DBSK dan dia keasikan main dengan changmin" sahut heechul singkat sambil terus bermain psp dengan kangin.

Tiba- tiba leeteuk keluar dari kamar mandi sambil bertanya setengah berteriak " kemana Kyuhyun pergi? Kenapa Hpnya tidak aktif?".

"Aish hyung, mana aku tahu", jawab donghae datar.

"tadi ada 10 panggilan tdak terjawab dari kyuhyun, tapi saat aq hubungi lagi ternyata Hpnya tidak aktif, aku takut ini sesuatu yang penting", jelas leeteeuk.

"Oh hyung, mungkin batrenya habis:,jawab donghae.

"kenapa dia tidak meneleponku tapi malah menelepon hyung?" jawab sungmin sedih.

"ya! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, aish jinja..?", balas heechul sinis

***Autor pov***

Tiba- tiba dari arah pintu muncul sosok kyuhyun yang basah kuyupkarena hujan dan tanpa berkata apapun dia masuk kekamarnya. Leeteuk yang sangat cemas dan menghujani kyuhyun dengan banyak pertanyaan saat kyuhyun datang hanya bisa mematung saat kyuhyun dengan cuek melewatinya dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Yak CHO KYUHYUN! Kau mau membuat telingaku copot HAH?" bentak hechul.

Leeteuk yang saat itu berdiri diruang tengah hanya bisa melongo dengan sikap kyuhyun.

***Leeteuk pov***

==flashback==

Disaat aku selesai mandi, aku melihat ada 10 panggilan tak terjawab dari kyuhyun. Aku segera menghubungi kyuhyun namun handphonenya tidak aktif, aku merasa khawatir dengan kyuhyun. Aku bertanya pada semua member namun tidak ada yang tahu kemana perginya kyuhyun. Aku heran kenpa kyuhyun menghubungiu sebanyak itu, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan dia. Namun tiba- tiba kyuhyun datang dengan basah kuyup dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Yang membuatku sangat terkejut adalah saat tiba- tiba kyuhyun membanting pintu dengan cukup keras, aku sangat terkejut dengan sikap magnaeku itu. Mungkinkah dia marah denganku?ada apa sebenarnya?

**Ini FF pertamaku... maaf jelek...**

**Jika ada yang baca, mohon komentnya ya...**

**Gomawo, tunggu chapter berikutnya ya... ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Artis: Cho-Kyuhyun, All member Super Junior**

**Gendre: Brothership angst,sad**

**Chapter: 2**

**_Cuplikan sebelumnya..._**

Tiba- tiba dari arah pintu muncul sosok kyuhyun yang basah kuyupkarena hujan dan tanpa berkata apapun dia masuk kekamarnya. Leeteuk yang sangat cemas dan menghujani kyuhyun dengan banyak pertanyaan saat kyuhyun datang hanya bisa mematung saat kyuhyun dengan cuek melewatinya dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Yak CHO KYUHYUN! Kau mau membuat telingaku copot HAH?" bentak hechul.

Leeteuk yang saat itu berdiri diruang tengah hanya bisa melongo dengan sikap kyuhyun.

***Leeteuk pov***

==flashback==

Disaat aku selesai mandi, aku melihat ada 10 panggilan tak terjawab dari kyuhyun. Aku segera menghubungi kyuhyun namun handphonenya tidak aktif, aku merasa khawatir dengan kyuhyun. Aku bertanya pada semua member namun tidak ada yang tahu kemana perginya kyuhyun. Aku heran kenpa kyuhyun menghubungiu sebanyak itu, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan dia. Namun tiba- tiba kyuhyun datang dengan basah kuyup dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Yang membuatku sangat terkejut adalah saat tiba- tiba kyuhyun membanting pintu dengan cukup keras, aku sangat terkejut dengan sikap magnaeku itu. Mungkinkah dia marah denganku?ada apa sebenarnya?

==flashback end==

***Leeteuk pov end***

**_Selanjutnya..._**

"aishhh, ada apa dengan dia,aneh sekali", kata eunhyuk dengan santainya

Leteuk yang sedari tadi diam kemudian berjalan menghampiri kamar kyu-min. Namun saat dia akan membuka pintu kamarnya, sungmin menahan tangan leeteuk.

"waeyo min?",tanya leeteuk heran

"biarkan dulu hyung, mungkin dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk saat ini", balas sungmin dengan senyum yang menenangkan

Leeteuk pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan dongsaengnya itu, dia pun kembali ke dapur untuk membantu ryeowook menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam seluruh member.

^tambahan aja, disini Dorm super junior ada 5 kamar yang ditempati 10 member,jadi mereka tinggal 1 dorm (bukan lantai 11 dan 12 ya readers),siwon, kibum dan hankyung gak da di ff ini, maaf ya^

***Kyuhyun pov***

Aku benar- benar tidak mood hari ini, ditambah lagi hujan yang mengguyur tubuhku sore tadi membuat badanku rasanya sangat berat untuk digerakkan. Aku memang sedang marah dengan teukkie hyung karena dia tidak menjawab panggilanku, padahal aku sudah menghubunginya 10 kali namun tetep tidak diangkat sampai pada akhirnya handphoneku mati karena lowbat. Aq terpaksa pulang berjalan kaki dari dorm DBSK ke dorm Suju dengan basah kuyup kehujanan, untung saja dorm DBSK bersebelahan dengan dorm Suju meskipun beda gedung. Saat aku sampai didorm, aku disambut dengan cemas dan terkejutnya hyung- hyungku yang melihatku basah. Namun aku segera masuk dan membanting pintu saat melihat leeteuk hyung. Sebenarnya aku tidak ada niat marah dengan leeteuk hyung tetapi moodku sedang buruk karena leeteuk hyung tidak mengangkat panggilanku ditambah lagi karena sesuatu masalah yang membuatku uring-uringan hari ini.

***Kyuhyun pov end***

Setelah makanan siap di meja makan yang berukuran besar itu, leeteuk pun memanggil semua member untuk makan malam. Kyuhyun pun datang dengan wajah kusut dan cemberut. Semua member menatap kyuhyun yang diam tanpa kata.

"waeyo kyu? Kenapa kau kusut begitu? Apa kau tidak suka masakanku?", tanya ryeowook polos

"..." kyuhyun hanya diam dan langsung makan tanpa menunggu hyung-hyungnya makan lebih dahulu.

"kenapa kau diam saja kyu? Wookie bertanya padamu.", ucap yesung tegas

"..." kyuhyun tetap saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya itu.

BRAKKK..! Tiba- tiba leeteuk melemparkan sendok yang dia pegang kehadapan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sedang makan pun tersentak dengan ulah leeteuk. Dia menghentikan makannya namun wajahnya masih tetap menunduk tanpa ekspresi.

"YAAA, CHO KYUHYUN, ADA APA DENGANMU?" , teriak leeteuk marah karena magnaenya sedari tadi hanya diam meskipun semua member sudah mencoba mencari tahu atas sikap kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tiba- tiba berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan meja makan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Namun langkah kyuhyun terhenti saat sebuah sentuhan hangat menempel pada lengannya dan sebuah suara dengan nada cemas menyapu pendengarannya

"wae kyu? Kau mau kemana? Makanlah dulu, setidaknya habiskan dulu makananmu", ucap yesung. Yesunglah yang menahan tangan kyuhyun untuk tidak pergi.

"lepaskan hyung", jawab kyuhyun datar

"tidak kyu, sampai kau menjelaskan sikapmu kepada kami kyu", balas yesung tegas.

"hyung, jebal lepaskan tanganmu, aku lelah", jawab kyuhyun tanpa menoleh kearah yesung.

"apa kau sakit kyu?", jawab yesung panik dan segera berjalan kedepan kyuhyun dan akan memegang pipi dan dahi kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun segera menepis tangan yesung sebelum tangan itu berhasil menyentuhnya.

"gwencana hyung", kyuhyun pun kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan pandangan aneh semua hyungnya.

Leeteuk yang tadi marah hanya dapat menghela napas karena sikap aneh sang magnae.

"hyung, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu tadi?", tanya sungmin kecewa atas sikap leeteuk

"mianhae, aku benar- benar marah tadi karena sikapnya yang mendiamkan kita seperti tadi", jawab leeteuk menyesal.

" dia kenapa ya hyung, aku jadi cemas dengan sikapnya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?", tanya donghae khawatir.

"aq akan melihatnya dulu hyung", kata sungmin sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya dan kyuhyun

Sementara itu semua member kembali memakan makanan mereka tanpa kyuhyun dan sungmin.

***kamar KyuMin***

Sungmin membuka pintu dengan hati-hati dan mendapati kyuhyun yang tidur berselimut tebal sampai kepala.

"Kyu...", panggil sungmin

Kyuhyun hanya diam tanpa menjawab panggilan sungmin. Kemudian sungmin mendekati kyuhyun dan mencoba bertanya padanya.

"wae kyu, sikapmu aneh hari ini, apa kau marah pada semua hyungmu? Kau membuat kami khawatir kyu, jebal kyu wae?", tanya sungmin lembut dan mulai mengusap punggung kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Diperlakukan seperti itu kyuhyun pun membuka selimutnya dan mencoba untuk duduk. Mata kyuhyun yang merah dan wajahnya yang pucat membuat sungmin terkejut dan spontan memegang wajah kyuhyun.

" kyu, gwencana? Apa kau sakit, badanmu panas dan kau berkeringat...", jawab sungmin namun kyuhyun segera memotong ucapan sungmin

" mianhae hyung",jawab kyuhyun lemah

"mwo? Ada apa kyu, ceritalah padaku", jawab sungmin lembut

"mian.. hyung...", kyuhyun hanya mengucapkan hal itu berkali-kali

"jebal kyu? Wae?", jawab sungmin cemas, karena kyuhyun mulai lemas dan kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya dan meringis menahan sakit. Sungmin pun memeluk kyuhyun untuk memberi kenyamanan pada kyuhyun yang kesakitan

"aku hanya...", belum sempat kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia sudah jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan sungmin.

"Kyuhyun, kyuhyunie, kyu...", teriak sungmin keras dan hal itu sukses membuat member lain berlari memasuki kamar kyumin. Dan wajah mereka tidak kalah cemas dengan sungmin.

"OMMOOO...Kyunie-ya...",teriak leeteuk.

**TBC...**

maaf jika ada salah kata maupun cerita yang jelek...hehe maklum baru pertama kali...


	3. Chapter 3 end

**JEBAL KYU, WAE ? **

**Artis: Cho-Kyuhyun, All member Super Junior**

**Gendre: Brothership angst,sad**

**Chapter: 3 end**

**_Cuplikan sebelumnya..._**

" kyu, gwencana? Apa kau sakit, badanmu panas dan kau berkeringat...", jawab sungmin namun kyuhyun segera memotong ucapan sungmin

" mianhae hyung",jawab kyuhyun lemah

"mwo? Ada apa kyu, ceritalah padaku", jawab sungmin lembut

"mian.. hyung...", kyuhyun hanya mengucapkan hal itu berkali-kali

"jebal kyu? Wae?", jawab sungmin cemas, karena kyuhyun mulai lemas dan kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya dan meringis menahan sakit. Sungmin pun memeluk kyuhyun untuk memberi kenyamanan pada kyuhyun yang kesakitan

"aku hanya...", belum sempat kyuhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia sudah jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan sungmin.

"Kyuhyun, kyuhyunie, kyu...", teriak sungmin keras dan hal itu sukses membuat member lain berlari memasuki kamar kyumin. Dan wajah mereka tidak kalah cemas dengan sungmin.

"OMMOOO...Kyunie-ya...",teriak leeteuk.

**_Selanjutnya..._**

"yesungie, cepat kau hubungi dokter Yoon ", perintah leeteuk tegas.

"ne hyung", balas yesung

Sementara itu leeteuk mendekati sungmin yang memeluk kyuhyun dengan wajah yang masih terlihat cemas.

"baringkan kyuhyun dulu min", suruh leeteuk lembut

Sungmin pun membaringkan kyuhyun dengan hati-hati dan membenarkan selimutnya.

"hyung, sepertinya kyuhyun sedang banyak pikiran", kata sungmin tiba- tiba

"ne min, arraso", balas leeteuk singkat

"kita sudah 8 tahun bersama dengannya min, aku juga sangat paham sikapnya min", lanjut leeteuk

"tadi tiba-tiba dia minta maaf padaku hyung, sebenarnya masalah apa yang dipikirkannya", jawab sungmin sambil menatap wajah kyuhyun nanar.

"sudahlah hyung, nanti pasti kyuhyun akan bilang apa masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya", kata donghae sambil menepuk bahu sungmin pelan dan berjalan keluar dari kamar kyumin

"hyung dokter Yoon sudah datang",ucap yesung

"oh ne, silahkan masuk dokter", leeteuk pun mempersilahkan dokter Yoon untuk memeriksa keadaan kyuhyun.

Semua member berkumpul diruang tengah dengan wajah cemas dan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan magnae mereka. Sedangkan leeteuk dan sungmin menjaga kyuhyun yang sedang diperiksa dokter didalam kamarnya.

"leeteuk-si, kyuhyun hanya demam dan kelelahan tak perlu terlalu khawatir", jelas dokter yoon

"ne dok, gomawo sudah datang", ucap leeteuk

"ne cheonamyeo, saya pamit dulu", jawab dokter yoon

Leeteuk pun mengantar dokter yoon sampai depan dorm mereka.

***sungmin pov***

Saat aku mencoba membujuk kyuhyun untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun tiba-tiba kyuhyun menatapku dengan mata yang merah dan wajah yang pucat. Aku yang cemas segera melupakan apa tujuanku dan beralih memegang dahi kyuhyun namun dia tiba-tiba meminta maaf padaku dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah dia yang tiba- tiba pingsan dalam pelukanku. Tetapi saat dokter yoon mengatakan bahwa kyuhyun baik- baik saja, aku sedikit tenang. Saat aku membahas masalah kyuhyun dengan leeteuk hyung, leeteuk hyung juga merasakan bahwa kyuhyun mempunyai masalah, namun kita tidak tahu apa itu. Aku dan leeteuk hyung pun memutuskan untuk membiarkan kyuhyun istirahat dan tidak memaksa kyuhyun menceritakan masalahnya. Semua memberpun memutuskan untuk tidur karena sudah malam meskipun besok jadwal mereka kosong namun jadwal hari ini lumayan padat.

***sungmin pov end***

01:00 AM ; WKS

Seorang namja yang menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan mencoba membuka matanya. Sudah hampir 5 jam dia terlelap yang dia ingat sebelum pingsan adalah raut cemas sungmin yang ada disampingnya saat itu.

***Kyuhyun pov ***

Saat aku membuka mataku rasanya kepalaku sangat berat dan sakit. Yang aku ingat terakhir kali sebelum aku tahu aku telah pingsan adalah raut cemas sungmin hyung yang membuatku semakin merasa bersalah pada hyung-hyungku. Dengan kepala yang sakit dan berat aku mencoba untuk bangun karena aku ingin kekamar mandi. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan hyung-hyungku karena aku melihat sungmin hyung yang terlelap dan aku berjalan dengan pelan agar dia tidak bangun. Dua kamar mandi dorm kami semua terletak di sebelah dapur, jadi aku harus berjalan lumayan jauh dengan kepalaku yang sakit ini. Aku berjalan sambil memegangi kepalaku dan meraba apa saja yang dapat menyangga tubuhku dan membantuku untuk berjalan. Namun tiba- tiba...

"kau ingin kemana? Jangan sok kuat padahal kau lemah", sebuah suara dan sebuah sentuhan tangan membantuku berjalan dan menopangku. Aku sangat terkejut dan..

"oh hyung, kau belum tidur? Aku ingin ke kamar mandi hyung", jawabku sedikit gugup dan terkejut.

Dia adalah leeteuk hyung, dia yang bicara ketus padaku barusan dan menopang tubuhku yang berjalan terseok-seok. Aku sedikit gugup saat bertemu dengan leeteuk hyung karena kejadian tadi sore.

***Kyuhyun pov end***

" kenapa tidak membangunkan hyungmu yang lainnya?" ucap leeteuk masih dengan nada ketus

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari kyuhyun

"aish jinja, ayo aku antar kau ke kamar mandi jangan sampai kau ngompol disini", lanjut leeteuk lagi dengan ketus meskipun ada nada perhatian dalam setiap ucapannya. Namun kyuhyun tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"wae?", tanya leeteuk yang heran dengan sikap kyuhyun

"mianhae hyung", hanya satu kata yang diucapkan kyuhyun. Leeteuk yang kaget segera memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"mianhae hyung, aku sudah mendiamkanmu dan hyung-hyung yang lainnya tanpa sebab yang jelas", lanjut kyuhyun.

"arraso kyu", jawab leeteuk datar dan menarik tangan kyuhyun

"hyung, kau marah padaku? Kenapa kau menarikku?", tanya kyuhyun yang kaget dengan sikap leeteuk.

"aniyo kyu", jawab Leeteuk

"lalu?", tanya kyuhyun lagi

" apa kau mau ngompol disini hah? Aku antar kau ke kamar mandi dulu, baru kau cerita masalahmu padaku", jawab leeteuk gemas sambil tersenyum melihat kyuhyun yang melupakan tujuan awalnya dia keluar dari kamar.

"oh ne hyung, tapi apa kau akan ikut masuk ke kamar mandi hyung? Aish hyungie, aku masih kuat hyung untuk melakukannya sendiri", jawab lyuhyun dengan polosnya.

"aku juga tidak akan mau menunggumu di dalam kyu, aish jinja kau ini," ucap leeteuk sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

***Leeteuk pov***

Saat ini aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kyuhyun. Aku merasa bersalah karena membentaknya tadi sore. Saat aku akan kekamar kyuhyun, aku melihat seseorang berjalan kearah dapur. Aku begitu terkejut saat mengetahui itu adalah kyuhyun. Kenapa dia berjalan sendirian, apa yang dia lakukan malam-malam begini dengan tubuh yang lemah begitu. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membantunya berjalan saat aku melihat dia yang terlihat berjalan tertatih-tatih. Aku sengaja bersikap dingin, namun aku begitu khawatir dengannya. Aku juga melihat nada gugup dari ucapan kyuhyun yang kaget atas kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba membantunya. Namun aku senang karena dia mau meminta maaf dan bermaksud untuk bercerita padaku namun aku menahannya karena ini bukan waktu yang tepat karena aku tau tujuan awal kyuhyun adalah pergi kekamar mandi, aku pun membantunya meskipun terasa canggung.

***Leeteuk pov end***

Setelah kyuhyun selesai dan keluar dari kamar mandi, dia segera dipapah leeteuk menuju ruang tengah. Mereka memutuskan untuk duduk bersama disofa mengingat tadi kyuhyun ingin berbicara dengan leeteuk dan leeteuk ingin mengetahui alasan kyuhyun aneh.

"gomawo hyung", ucap kyuhyun sasat leeteuk berhasil membuat kyuhyun duduk

"ne kyu", jawab leeteuk dan mulai duduk disebelah sang magnae

"hyung sebenarnya yang tadi sore itu..." kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya.

"wae kyu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", tanya leeteuk yang memang sudah dilanda penasaran tingkat dewa akibat ulah magnaenya.

" aku memang marah padamu hyung, karena kau tidak menjawab panggilanku sore itu", jelas kyuhyun dengan tampang sebal.

"ommo... kau marah padaku karena hal itu kyunie?hahaha...", ucap leteuk sambil tertawa

"wae hyung,aku memang sebal denganmu. Kau lihat kan akibatnya aku jadi sakit seperti ini dan kau membuatku malu didepan changmin hyung", balas kyuhyun

"maksudmu apa kyu?" tanya leeteuk yang tidak paham dengan ucapan kyuhyun

"changmin bilang, kau tidak sayang padaku hyung karena tidak menjawab panggilanku dan membiarkan aku pulang sendiri.", jawab kyuhyun

"mwo? Tidak sayang padamu hanya karena hal seperti itu dan kau menanggapi ucapan changmin?", ucap leeteuk tak percaya dengan alasan kyuhyun

"aissshhh hyungie...", kyuhyun berbicara dengan nada kesal dan bibir yang manyun

"kyuhyunie, dengar ya.. hmmm kau itu sudah dewasa kyu, kau seperti anak- anak jika menanggapi ucapan changmin, hyung sayang padamu dan hyung cemas saat tahu kau marah dan sakit seperti ini. Sudahlah kyu, jika itu alasannya hyung yang salah dan hyung minta maaf , ne?", ucap leeteuk

"ne hyung, aku memang kekanakan tapi aku benar- benar tidak terima jika dikatai changmin seperti itu hyung", jawab kyuhyun

"arraso kyu, sekarang tidurlah. Kau tidak seharusnya memikirkan hal-hal yang seperti itu sampai sakit begini", tutur leeteuk lembut

"ne hyung, gomawo..saranghae hyung..", ucap kyuhyun

Leeteuk pun mengantar kyuhyun untuk kembali tidur ke kamarnya dan dia juga kembali menuju kamarnya. Sejak saat itu sikap kyuhyun kembali berubah ceria dan evil seperti biasanya.

**_Sesuatu hal kecil bahkan dapat membuat masalah terlihat besar. Masalah sekecil apapun bisa menjadi berat dan menyakitkan jika kita tidak mampu menyikapi masalah itu dengan baik. Jika masalah sudah menyentuh perasaan maka masalah kecil akan terlihat besar dan membuat seseorang lebih terlihat kekanak-kanakan. Buat seseorang masalah orang lain terlihat mudah daripada masalahnya, namun baginya masalah itu terlihat sangat berat. Tergantung bagaimana seseorang itu menyikapinya..._**

**_Masalah kamu untukmu, masalahku untukku... _**

**FIN**

**Hehehe,,, ini fanfict pertamaku... Meskipun jalan cerita dan permasalahannya biasa aja tapi ini murni hasil pemikiran saya.. ini juga ada di blog saya tp saya mencoba share disini jg, gpp kan... hehe... mkci yg udh baca... review ya... **


End file.
